


Angels of the Sea - Prologue

by WolfMeister



Series: Angels of the Sea [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Mermaid, Gen, Part of Series, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue to a destiel/sabriel little mermaid au (and some of it doesn't seem very little mermaid ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there are 3 parts to the story.  
> 1-prologue  
> 2-destiel (based off ORIGINAL Little Mermaid)  
> 3-sabriel (based of Disney Little Mermaid)

There were two princes, brothers, who were always told stories by their mother and father. Stories of merpeople leaving deep beneath the waves.

Of course the older prince, Dean, never quite believed those stories, always very skeptical, but Sam on the other hand, was enthralled by such stories, begging their parents to tell them more. Sam would spend hours on end, resting on the beach and hoping to catch a glimpse of said merpeople.

Until the fateful day that the king and queen were killed, forcing Dean to become king at the age of 15. Dean refused to let Sam go to far from the castle, afraid that he might become endangered, but Sam wouldn’t have that, and snuck out of the castle one night.

He walks to the shore, as he did before, but this time, someone is waiting by the waves, a little girl. Sam walks over to her, sitting down next to her, the waves lapping at their feet.

“I can help you,” the girl says, not looking at Sam, just staring out over the ocean.

“With what?” Sam wonders, turning to face her.

“Your parents, I can bring them back.”

“How?”

“Well, we make a deal, and of course there’s a price.” Sam pauses to think for a moment, wondering if even the price of his life might be worth it.

“Anything,” Sam breathes out, finally deciding upon his answer. The little girl smiles, and faces him. She takes Sam’s face in her hands and leans forward, breathing deeply as something silver slips between Sam’s lips and disappears into the girl’s, just as she disappears in a wisp of black smoke and sea spray.

Sam continues to sit on the shore, confused, before he feels an ache in his bones, feels as if they’re breaking and reconstructing. He gasps out in pain, standing up, hoping he can make it back to the castle. But not even two steps later, he’s falling on all fours, gasping, struggling to breathe, and he swears he can hear laughter on the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir!” a guard shouts, knocking on Dean’s chamber doors. Dean grumbles before sitting up.

“What?!” he shouts, coming out harsher than he wanted it to, but can you blame him? He just woke up.

“There’s a moose attempting to break into the palace! What do we do?” Dean furrows his brows and walks to the door, pulling it open.

“What?” Dean asks incredulously. The guard looks incredibly flustered. “A moose? Show me.” So the guard leads Dean, after the king gets dressed of course, down to the front of the palace, where a moose is indeed attempting to get in. Dean opens the door that is much too small for the antlers to fit through, and holds out a hand to the moose. The moose immediately stops. And proceeds to talk.

“Dean, what the hell is going on?” Sam’s voice says from the moose, sounding completely terrified. All Dean can do is stare, wide-eyed and utterly speechless.

“Sam?” he finally manages to get out.

“Obviously,” his apparent younger brother huffs. Dean can hear the eye roll.

“No not obviously, Sam!” Dean exclaims. “You’re a freaking moose!” Dean swears he sees Sam stumble backwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is a sexy siren (why? i don't know)

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ocean, in a palace made of coral, shells, and pearls, a king of the sea and his 6 lovely sons reside. And on each of their 15th birthdays, they were allowed to visit the surface.

Today it was Gabriel’s turn, the second youngest brother, followed only by Castiel. The others, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar, and Samandriel, had already visited the surface, and do so quite frequently now (though Chuck, the Sea King, doesn’t quite allow Lucifer up there as often as he tends to lure sailors to rocky shores). Gabriel was excited, no matter what his brothers said about the surface anymore, so when Chuck allowed him to go, he zipped straight to the surface.

Castiel couldn’t wait until he was allowed to go himself, having heard wonderful things about the plants, animals, and the people there.

“I wonder if Gabriel will be more like me or Michael,” Lucifer states, swishing he tail back and forth as he spins something gold and shiny between his fingers. “Probably more like me, which Father probably won’t enjoy.”

“Gabriel knows when to control his energy,” Michael states, suspiciously eyeing the object in his younger brother’s hand. “You should stop sinking ships.”

“It’s not my fault that humans just adore my singing, Mika!” Lucifer smirks. Castiel sighs and swims off to sit in the garden, where unsurprisingly, Samandriel already is. The brothers sit in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company without the loudness of Michael and Lucifer’s bickering and Gabriel’s obnoxiousness. That is at least until Balthazar comes to talk to them.

“You know Cassie, the surface isn’t all that interesting after a while,” Balthazar states, floating down to rest on the patch of sand next to Castiel. “It really is much better down here where we aren’t viewed as freaks.”

“But we aren’t freaks,” Castiel mutters, furrowing his brows together.

“The humans seem to think so. They think our tails are slimy and disgusting,” Balthazar states, whispering the last part. Castiel shrugs off Balthazar’s comments, figuring that he would decide that for himself.

And as Gabriel comes back late in the day, and he won’t stop talking about his time on the surface, about how he saw a giant furry creature near the shore, and how it talked! The creature had talked to him!

“It said it’s name is Sam!”

And if anything else could grab hold of Castiel’s interest in the surface, talking creatures would be it.


End file.
